


How Feuilly Joined the Les Amis

by firebird_and_pegasus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_and_pegasus/pseuds/firebird_and_pegasus
Summary: As the title says, this is the story of how Feuilly joined the Les Amis de l'ABC. He had been listening to them speak and had met several members of the group, but sometimes people need a little push to get where they need to be. Sometimes that push comes in the form of running form the national guard.For Feuilly Week 2020
Relationships: Feuilly & Les Amis de l'ABC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	How Feuilly Joined the Les Amis

**Author's Note:**

> So I learned my lesson after the 9 chapter Cosette fic that took me a good two weeks after Cosette week was over to finish, and only made a one-shot for Feuilly week. I hope you all enjoy!

Feuilly loved listening to the students who spoke around the city. They were so full of wonderful and vivid ideas, most of which he full heartedly agreed with. They all seemed good natured, kind, and very energetic at times, but who could blame them? Sitting in silence to listen to lectures and sitting in more silence to study and never actually doing any active work must leave them with more energy than the long hours in a factory that he was used to. He did not despise them for their lives. They had no more control over where life placed them than he did. At least they used their situation with all of its free time to do some good in the world. That was the one thing that Feuilly wanted more of, time to do things other than work, eat, and sleep. He longed for time to read more books, to learn more, to teach others, to help these crazy students with their wonderful ideas. That sounded lovely to him. 

The students were always positioned on a corner close to his overcrowded tenant building when he walked home on Saturday nights. He would always stop and listen for varying amounts of time, depending on how loudly his bed was calling to him. He even knew a few of them by name now. The blond one who was usually speaking was Enjolras, the one with glasses was a medical student named Combeferre, and the one approaching him now was Laigle or Bossuet, depending on who was speaking to him and his mood that day.

The bald student smiled brightly at him as he pushed through the crowd. “Good day at work? You’ve stuck around longer than usual.”

Feuilly smiled back, “Honestly, it was horrible. The latest commission is overly complicated with an extremely limited time frame to complete it, but I just got a new roommate who is seeing a young lady. I avoid the room as much as possible when I know she is around.”

Bossuet laughed loudly. “Oh yes, young love, no concept of decency or the rest of others. If you need a place to stay, I actually have my own accommodations for this week and am more than willing to share.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I believe that my landlady is no more impressed than myself and will be kicking him out soon. Just need to wait it out.” Feuilly said, reaching for the last pamphlet that Bossuet was supposed to be passing out. He handed it over and sat next to him on the low stone wall. They sat in silence for a bit as Feuilly read over the paper. 

A sudden tension suddenly came over the crowd, causing both boys to look up. 

“The guard!” One man yelled and everything flew into chaos. 

Feuilly and Bossuet launched themselves against the crowd to where the students were using the cover of the panic to gather their things. Soon they too were flying away, not quite big enough as a group to stand against them yet, chanting ‘vi la France’ repeatedly as they were pushed back. They ended up pulling Feuilly with them, away from his apartment, but he didn’t care at this point. 

A shout to his left made him snap out of his own head. He turned to see one of the students being cornered by two guardsmen, all of the other guards long since lost. The student was holding off one very well with a sword that must have been hidden by his cane moments before, but the second, that the boy had not seemed to notice yet, had loaded his rifle and was starting to aim it at his exposed back. Feuilly leapt on that solder, pulling the gun from his hand just as the student cut the arm of the other solder. They both barely glanced at each other before sprinting off in the direction of the others. The student smiled at him as the ran. Feuilly tried to smile back but his legs were burring and before he managed to make anything that was not a grimace, something hit him hard against the back of his head. He pitched forward, vision blacking out before he even hit the ground. 

Later, when he tried to recollect the next hour or so, a few burry images were all he could remember. The student was standing over him, holding the rifle he had taken from the guardsman in his hands. Someone was carrying him, running quickly, his head hurt horribly from all of the jostling so he semi-intentionally forced himself back to unconsciousness. Then he was waking up in a daze on a mattress on the floor of a strange room. His head still hurt, but was far better. He paused to think about how he got into this position before remembering the guardsmen and the student. He sat up quickly, fearing that he had been caught. 

“Hey, Feuilly, it is okay, you are safe.”

He blinked a few times as Combeferre’s face came into focus in front of him. “The other student?”

Combeferre smiled kindly, “Courfeyrac is fine. He is right over there. He was able to hold off the guardsmen long enough for Bossuet to notice that you were not behind him. He and Bahorel doubled back to get you. Good thing he did get him, don’t think either Courf or Bossuet could have carried you all the way back at a dead sprint. Joly and I bandaged up your head. It is not bad, just a concussion and a small cut. Probably hurts, but you will be fine.”

Feuilly nodded, finally letting himself be pushed back down. “Thank you so much. Where are we?”

“The back room of the café Musine. This is where we meet.”

“Do you know what caused me to black out?”

The student, Courfeyrac, spoke up, “They threw a good sized stone at your head. Bastard had good aim or was really lucky.” He walked over to the mattress and offered Feuilly a cup of wine, which he accepted. 

“Thank you.” Feuilly muttered, sitting up slightly to drink. His was parched after running for so long.

“Thank you. I probably would be in prison or worse right now if you had not stepped in.” He responded. Once Feuilly got to know him better, he would realize how uncharacteristically quiet and serious he was being. However, at that moment, Feuilly was more focused on other things.

“Tomorrow is Sunday, right?”

“Yes it is.” 

“Good. Can nurse this mess for a bit before I need to go back to work.” Feuilly smiled brightly at the students, who just looked more concerned.

“You should rest.” Combeferre said with a pointed look, “Doctor’s orders.”

Feuilly chuckled, handing the cup back to Courfeyrac and laying back down. He slept most of the following day until he went back to his apartment. Between his naps, he got to meet the rest of the group. They all were very kind and welcoming. They also praised him for his bravery, which he found very unnecessary. Before they let him leave, Combeferre and Joly, another medical student, made him promise to return nightly for the following week to get his head checked. Then he borrowed a book from Jehan that he had to go back to return the meeting following his last checkup. Then, the next day, he found some information that he thought that Enjolras would be interested in. Then it was such habit to go to the Café every night after work that he just didn’t stop.


End file.
